


Aftermath

by Shortandblonde



Category: The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Drabble, One-Shot, set between the Magician King and the Magician's Land
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4936210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he returns home, Eliot thinks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote a little while ago- it's been sitting on my Tumblr, and I figured I'd put it here.

    When they returned to Whitespire, they held a feast. A coronation of sorts, to welcome Josh and Poppy as the new rulers of Fillory. But it also, in a way, a going-away party for Quintin and Julia. Even though they weren’t there to be a part of it, they would of loved it. It had been held in the hall where Quintin had hosted a tourney before going on his quest. Many citizens of Fillory had shown up, and Eliot thought he caught a glimpse of Eleanor and her mother at point, but he couldn’t find them again.

    After the feast, which occurred a few days after their return, things went back to normal. They went back to the usual routine of meeting in the counsel room, and standing out on the balcony to wave at their citizens, and dealing with the problems in Fillory. Still, things sometimes felt off. Eliot had grown too used to Quintin and Julia sitting in the places where Josh and Poppy now sat. Too used to Quintin’s quirks and Julia’s odd demeanor. Not that he didn’t love Josh and Poppy, and they were great rulers, but he missed Quintin and Julia. It’d been the four of them for, what, five years?

    Another thing changed, after they left. The kings and queens of Fillory no longer spent their days aimlessly wondering around Whitespire, amusing themselves when they weren’t too busy ruling. They did more, in general. They went on more quests, individually and together. They explored and learned and grew. Eliot liked to think that it was because of Quintin. That when he’d started that quest to save Fillory, he’d shown them all it was worth it to see the rest of what this world had to offer. To fight for it.

    He missed Quintin. He missed the man’s enthusiasm for Fillory, for magic itself. He missed Quintin’s wanderlust, that had been a part of him since they met. His loyalty and hard-headed nature.

    He also missed Julia. She and him had never really gotten close, but they’d still been friends. He regretted that he didn’t make the effort to be closer to her, to learn more about her. Especially towards the end of the journey, when she had changed. Not only had she become a goddess of sorts, but she had been much more.. herself. She was no longer hollow. He was glad he had been there to witness both her and Quintin find themselves during that journey. And now time went on. Fillory prospered, it’s new king and queen found love, and for the most part, everything was well. That was, until he was told by Ember that Fillory was ending.


End file.
